Referring to FIG. 1 for a traditional toy helicopter landing skid structure, a helicopter airframe 40 includes a plurality of support stands extended downward from both sides of the helicopter airframe 40, and two bottom stands 6 longitudinally and parallelly coupled to the bottom of the plurality of support stands 5 for touching the ground to give a secured support. Since the foregoing structure does not come with any shock absorbing device, a large shock and vibration will be produced easily when the toy helicopter is flying or landing, and thus not only the support stand 5 and the bottom stands 6 have to bear a very large impact, but the electronic or mechanical components in the helicopter airframe 40 also receive an excessively large impact that may result in their failure and damage.
Further, the foregoing traditional toy helicopter landing skid structure seems to have a simple structure, but its installation is actually laborious and requires other tools for the installation, disassembly, and maintenance.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the traditional toy helicopter landing skid structure, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive researches and experiments, and invented the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.